Kenji to the Rescue
by ChocolateBanana
Summary: Thing start off normally in the Kamiya dojo, but when the arrival of a villain threaten to tear his parents apart, Little Kenji has something to say about it. R
1. It's a beautiful morning

**Kenji to the Rescue**

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Rurouni Kenshin, I wouldn't be writing this.

**Chapter 1: **It's a beautiful morning

* * *

It was a sunny morning in the Kamiya dojo, and all its occupants were up and ready to tackle the day ahead of them. Well, one of them at least…

"Kenji, won't you let Mommy go to sleep already? I've been up serving you since the break of dawn… what's wrong sweetie?" Himura Kaoru asked her one-year-old sun impatiently as she paced around the room with Kenji in her arms. Yup, that's a mother's worst nightmare: babies refusing to sleep till well into the night and waking up before the sun rises.

"Mou, I never knew that taking care of a baby would be so hard! If you keep on being a bad boy, I'll just throw you away and get another baby instead!" Kaoru threatened as she tried to coax her darling baby to sleep.

Himura Kenshin stood at the door of the room, admiring the scene in front of him. This is all he needs: a loving family that he can spend the rest of his life with. He watched his raven-haired wife trying unsuccessfully to put their son to sleep. He stepped into the room and decided to help.

"Did you hear that, Kenji? Mommy doesn't want you any more. You've been such a bad baby that Mommy wants to throw you away like a piece of garbage!" he chuckled as he tickled Kenji's stomach. The baby laughed and started to wave his arms around.

"Dada, Dada!" he gurgled.

"Yes, dada's here," Kenshin replied happily.

He is so proud of his son. Recently, he learned how to say Dada, Mommy, and of course, his first word ever, baka.

"Kenshin no baka! Can't you see that I'm trying to put our naughty son to sleep?" Kaoru cried, emphasizing "naughty" by glaring at Kenji with an I-want-to-get-mad-at-you-but-I-can't look. There's no mistaking whom Kenji learned his first word from.

"Here, I'll take over," Kenshin offered as Kaoru transferred their bundle of joy to him. Kenji screeched with glee as he bid farewell to his mother.

"Bye Mommy!" he laughed out.

"Did you hear that? Our little Kenji learned a new word! He can say _bye_! Isn't he smart?" Kaoru fussed.

"Yes, my Kenji is the smartest baby in the whole wide world!" Kenshin exclaimed while he buried his face in Kenji's stomach.

Kaoru watched happily. Kenshin has changed drastically ever since the arrival of their son, He stopped referring to himself as seesha, and he seemed to realize that he is not an unworthy human being.

"Kaoru, you can rest now, I'll take care of Kenji, "Kenshin assured her.

She nodded and smiled with gratitude. Kenshin finally stopped calling her Kaoru-dono and simply Kaoru. Personally, she thought this meant that Kenshin had finally stopped seeing her as a helpless little girl and started seeing her as a woman. This made her feel very happy. She doesn't like being seen as a child, unable to protect herself. She knows she has her limits, but she doesn't like being treated as a fragile china doll.

"Arigatou, Kenshin" she thanked gratefully and settled down onto her futon.

Kenshin stepped quietly out of the room, and just before he closed the door, whispered, "Sweet dreams."

Kaoru yawned in response and closed her eyes.

Kenshin carried Kenji into the yard and swung him in the air. Then he looked his mischievous son in the eye.

"Kenji, you should know better than to wake Mommy up at three o'clock in the morning. She needs some sleep too, you know," he told his son in a stern tone of voice. Kenji looked at him with a questioned stare, as if has no idea what he had done wrong.

"Don't give me that clueless look! That's mine and it's licensed! I'm supposed to do that to get out of trouble, not you!" Kenshin scolded again. Kenji just continued to look at him with an innocent expression on his face, and Kenshin finally gave up.

"Who can stay mad at that face? Oh well, I guess I got a taste of my own medicine. Now I know what your Mommy feels like," he admitted in defeat. Kenji giggled victoriously and Kenshin had to smile at that.

He looked at his son with a careful eye. If Kenji had been born with a cross- shaped scar on his left cheek, Kenshin would have seriously considered naming him Mini-me. His son looks like an exact replica of himself. They both have fiery red hair and the same build. The only noticeable difference between Kenshin and his son is their eyes. Kenshin's are a violet color, while Kenji's eyes are a shade of midnight blue. Truthfully, Kenshin was ecstatic when Kenji first opened his eyes and revealed to the world those sapphire orbs. He had secretly hoped Kenji would inherit his mother's beautiful eyes. Her eyes are always so gentle and innocent, and they serve to remind him what it is he vowed to protect.

Kenji laughed and tugged hard at his father's bangs, interrupting Kenshin's thoughts.

"Kenji, just because I'm not mad at you anymore doesn't give you the right to hurt your own father," Kenshin chided playfully as he pulled Kenji's hands away.

"Okay, we've been fooling around too long. Mommy's going to get mad at us if she wakes up and finds that we haven't been doing anything. Daddy's going to show you how to do one of the most important jobs a man can have in his house," Kenshin announced as he set Kenji down on the ground and disappeared into the house, A few moments later, he came back with an armful of laundry.

"Listen carefully, Kenji. First, you separate the colored ones from the white ones…"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So, what do you think? This is my first story on please tell me which areas I need improvement in (I know that my tenses get all mixed up). A couple of things about this fic: Kenji does not hate Kenshin. I just couldn't stand their relationship while I was watching "Reflection", so I decided to change that. Also, if the title doesn't make sense to you, it will in the last few chapters or so.

REVIEW!… I'll post another chapter if I get 5… that's not a lot, right? Please?


	2. Tofu

**Kenji to the Rescue**

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me… blah blah blah

**Chapter 2: **Tofu

* * *

After Kenji's first lesson in the way of the washings (which resulted in a wet Kenji and a disgruntled Kenshin covered with soap bubbles), Kenshin decided that it was time to make breakfast. He resolved to make miso soup, but there was no more tofu. 

"It looks like I have to take a quick trip to the market. Do you want to come, Kenji?" Kenshin asked as he turned around to look at his little boy. Kenji yawned and curled himself to a little ball on the floor.

Kenshin smiled to himself and scooped Kenji up into his arms. He had forgotten that Kenji had been up at the same time as Kaoru. He decided to shop alone and leave Kenji sleeping. Kenshin opened the door to their bedroom and was surprised to see Kaoru had already got dressed in a kimono,

"What are you doing up?" he asked gently as he set Kenji onto the futon. The little boy sighed and moved closer to the pillow.

"I think it's time for me to wake up; it's getting really late," she replied while tying her hair with a ribbon.

"But you've only slept for an hour," Kenshin argued.

"That's okay, I… I don't feel-"she was interrupted by a huge yawn.

"-Tired." Kaoru finished lamely.

"See?" he smiled.

"But I just got dressed! I don't want to change back into my yukata," she protested.

"So? Sleep naked," her husband suggested.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru screeched as her face turned a deep red.

"What's there to be embarrassed about, koishi? It's not like we haven't seen each other naked before," he smirked.

"Mou…."

"If I help you change into your yukata, will you be willing to go back to sleep?"

"Fine, I suppose a little nap wouldn't hurt, but only if you help me change," Kaoru compromised.

"Gladly," Kenshin replied while untying the ribbon in her hair. A waterfall of silky black hair cascaded down her back. He ran his fingers through her hair for a moment, then untied her obi and gently slid her outer kimono off. He continued to remove her inner kimono, and then he reached for the yukata that was folded neatly beside the futon and clothed her. When Kenshin finished, he swept all of her hair to the side and kissed the back of her neck gently. Kaoru sighed in contentment and melted into his arms.

"Kenshin," she said softly.

"Hmm?" he mumbled as he kissed the top of her head.

"Why don't you take a nap with me? You've been up for as long as I have; you must be tired too," she offered.

"I'm fine; I don't need as much sleep as you do, besides, who would fix breakfast if both of us went to sleep?" he explained.

"Fine," she sighed as she turned around and headed for the futon. Kaoru was looking forward to snuggling with him and was disappointed, Kenshin could tell.

"_Well, I've got a way to fix that,"_ he thought to himself.

Kaoru did not take more than two steps when she was spun around. Her mind did not have time to register what happened before Kenshin's kiss melted her.

"Mmm," she purred. Kaoru felt Kenshin's lips quirk into a smile and she blushed.

"I love it when you do that," Kaoru informed him with a kiss on his cheek.

"I know," Kenshin grinned and settled her down on the futon.

"I'll be going now," he continued.

A furrow appeared between her eyebrows.

"Where?" she asked.

"To the market; we ran out of tofu."

"Oh, okay."

"Watch out for strangers when I'm gone," he warned.

Kaoru reached up and pulled his neck down in an embrace.

"You're such a worrywart," she scolded playfully.

Kenshin pulled away to stare into her eyes.

"Kaoru, you're my wife now, and being the wife of the Battousai is a dangerous occupation. If my enemies can't hurt me, they'll try to hurt you and Kenji just to see my life torn apart. I swear that I'll to the best I can to make sure nothing hurts you, but you have to protect Kenji and yourself; for your sake and my sake. " he spoke seriously.

Kaoru sat up and hugged him

"You've been having those dreams again, haven't you?" she whispered.

Kenshin nodded,

"Kenshin no baka," she scolded in endearment, "You don't have to worry about us, I can take care of Kenji, and I can most certainly take care of myself." She kissed his cheek and settled back down on the futon.

"Now go and get that tofu!" she barked at him.

He smiled and turned to leave. Just before he closed the door, Kaoru spoke.

"Leave the shoji open a little, Kenshin. I need some fresh air in here."

He left the door open, just enough so that a baby can crawl through.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **MAN, YOU GUYS DIDN'T REVIEW AT ALL! I GOT 19 HITS AND 0 REVIEWS! HOW SAD IS THAT! Is it because my writing sucks? Or is it just too short? Someone tell me, I'm kinda desperate here! Do you guys think that pace of the story is too slow? Nothing much happens in the first two chapters, I admit, but the real plot begins on Chapter 3, so stay tuned. 

Can I have just 3 reviews?


	3. Living Nighmare

**Kenji to the Rescue**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kenshin, though I do own Kenji. Back away! He's mine!

**Chapter 3: **Living Nightmare

* * *

Kenji opened one sleepy eye and rolled around. He saw the face of his mommy and raised one hand to her cheek in an attempt to wake her up. She only stirred and muttered something in her sleep.

"Yahiko, you brat! How dare you call me an ugly hag! 500 swings right now!" she demanded. Kenji stared at his mother, surprised. His mommy had sounded so angry, but surely she wasn't mad at him; he didn't do anything wrong. Yet.

A passing breeze then chose to enter the room. Kenji felt the cool wind, it was as if it was taunting him; "Come outside to play"; it seemed to say. Before he knew it, he was at the shoji, with one hand outside the gap that Kenshin left. Kenji was just about to crawl outside when he reconsidered his options. Would it be more fun to play with the box of colored paints Auntie Megumi got for Mommy or to go outside? Last time he created a beautiful work of art on the bed sheets with a red stick thing. Perhaps today he would experiment with the blue and purple powder he found just a day ago. Just as he was about to turn around, another gust of wind came. "Dada just finished washing the clothes; they're all nice and clean, you know the perfect way to spend the afternoon," it commented slyly.

Kenji smiled and decided to get into trouble.

**x x x x x**

Outside, the wind was picking up. He watched as the various kimonos, gis, and hakamas flapped in the wind, as if they were trying to fly away from the clothesline that his dada had trapped them to. Kenji felt sorry for them and decided to help. He reached for the pretty pink colored cloth and tugged hard. It landed in a heap beside him. Kenji laughed. He liked pink. Pink was happy. Pink was nice. Pink was Dada.

Kenji reached this time for a long piece of yellow colored material, unaware of the pair of eyes that were watching him from the dojo gates.

**x x x x x **

Kaoru woke with a gasp. She felt her heard thudding against her chest. She took deep breaths and tried to calm down.

"That was such a bad dream," she said to no one in particular. Kaoru recalled the events that led up to the twisted ending.

It had been a regular day when the dream started, except it was before she and Kenshin married and Sano and Yahiko left. Kenshin was trying to wash the laundry while Sano kept dunking his head into the washtub. She couldn't remember why; something about fishing for a new fishbone. She was training Yahiko, who had, as usual, called her a hag. Then, suddenly, Sano gave a strangled yell and she saw that he had somehow managed to fish out Kenji with his mouth. Kaoru screeched at him but he refused to put Kenji down unless he got his fishbone. Kenshin jumped up and offered to buy a fishbone for him at the market. He agreed and spit Kenji out.

Before they left, Kenshin made her swear to protect Kenji, no matter what, and she promised. As soon as she turned to change Kenji into new clothes, he disappeared. She spun around just in time to see a shapeless figure plunge his sword into Kenji's chest. She screamed and tried to run, but for some reason, the ground seemed to suck her feet in. The more she struggled, the deeper she got sucked in. Just before her head was submerged, Kenshin came running. He was about to pull her up when the shapeless figure reappeared behind him. Kaoru tried to scream, but her mouth was glued shut. Kaoru woke up just before the man plunged a sword into Kenshin's back.

Kaoru shuddered and snapped back to reality.

"Calm down, Kaoru. It's just a nightmare. Everything's fine. Kenshin is at the market and Kenji is right here besides you," she reassured herself. Then, she turned around to see if Kenji had been kicking his blanket again. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized the little red- head was gone.

"Kenji? Where are you? Come out! Don't scare Mommy like this!" she called out desperately.

**x x x x x **

Meanwhile, little Kenji's head whipped around as he heard a rustling near him. His body grew tense, and although he was just a baby, the blood of the legendary Hitokiri Battousai flowed through his veins, and he had a feeling whatever that sound was, it was not good. He tightened his grip on the yellow cloth that had served as a blankie and turned around. There seemed to be no one there. He relaxed a bit.

Suddenly, Kenji felt himself being lifted up by the scruff of his neck.

"Well, well, well, it looks like I found the son of Himura the Battousai," a voice behind him drawled. The man twisted his wrist and Kenji found himself face to face to a black-eyed man.

"Hmm... daddy isn't here. Oh well, this is just as good. Let's see how he'll react when he finds his son dead," he continued as he unsheathed his sword. Kenji's eyes flickered amber. Although the child could not understand the words of the thug, he could sense the meaning in them. The man's body was radiating an intense emotion; yup, Kenji confirmed, he was definitely a bad guy.

**x x x x x **

Kaoru ran out of the room and searched wildly. The nightmare she had was still vivid in her mind, and she was terrified that she would find Kenji dead on the floor. She looked around, her eyes filled with despair, when abruptly; she spotted the figures straight ahead of her. There was a man, too tall to be Kenshin holding her son in the air with one hand and he held a sword in his other hand.

Adrenaline rushed through her body. Her eyes were glazed and wild. She was a mother bear, and when she saw her cub endangered, only one thing rushed through her mind: to protect. She grabbed the closest thing that could be used, a broom. Then, she rushed towards her child with a yell.

Kaoru displayed speed that excelled even Hiko's. Like many mothers before her, the sight of her child in her danger signaled something in her body that gave her the strength of ten men.

She caught the man off guard, and he was swept off his feet when the broom hit the back of his knees. He let go of his grip on Kenji, and Kenji managed to catch Kenji before he hit the ground. She jumped away from the man and cradled Kenji with one hand while holding the broom with the other.

"Bitch," he spat out as he wiped his mouth with his hand.

Kaoru said nothing, and she herself to think clearly.

"That man is much bigger than me, so he's stronger too. He has a sword for a weapon, while I only have a broom. Plus, I can't let go of Kenji, which gives me only one free arm. The only chance I have is to attack him from behind when he lunges at me. It looks heavy, so it should take the man a longer time to swing it than my broom. I could beat him; if I'm fast enough."

Kaoru almost groaned. What wouldn't she give to be as fast as Kenshin right now?

Meanwhile, the man was preparing to attack.

"Get ready, girlie," he yelled. Kaoru prepared herself to jump. She timed it perfectly. Just when his sword was about to connect with her wrist, she jumped back, still holding Kenji in her arms. Right before she landed, Kaoru aimed the broom handle at his head and struck with all her might.

The man turned around and grinned sadistically.

"Gotcha now!" he yelled.

Kaoru saw a flash of silver near his waist and realized the truth. She sprang back as far as she could and escaped with only a grazed shoulder. She landed and panted heavily. The jumping had taken a toll on her because of the extra weight she carried.

"You almost fell for it!" the man sneered, "I'm not as slow as I look."

Kaoru couldn't help but agree.

"So this is his plan; he attacks me with the heavier and more powerful sword, but if I dodge it, he uses his other hand to wield the lighter blade. He's fast enough not to be confused with those two. Eventually, I'll get tired from dodging all his attacks, and then…" Kaoru grimaced. She didn't want to think about what would happen after that.

"What's wrong? Am I too good for you?" her opponent teased.

Kaoru gritted her teeth and held her broom handle with a firmer grip. No, she wasn't about to surrender.

The man dove for her again, this time with more speed. Kaoru whipped out of the way, but the man lashed out is other sword, aiming for her chest. Kaoru jumped up, but couldn't avoid the slash on her right leg. She winced in pain.

"I'm not going to give up, I can't give up," she chanted in her mind. Kenji started squirming in her arms. Kaoru just held him tighter. The last thing she wanted was to have Kenji fall. Kenji seemed to understand and stopped moving.

The black- eyed man charged at her, but Kaoru was prepared this time. She dodged the first assault with the broom handle, which split in half in the process. Then, she flicked her wrist and hit the man's face with full force before he could draw out his other sword.

"You bitch!" he cried.

Kaoru couldn't help the triumphant smirk as she watched the huge indent across the man's face turning a deeper maroon shade by the minute.

"Just for that, I'll kill you right now! No more playing around!" he shouted angrily as he attacked with his swords. Kaoru was getting tired, and she tried to block his two swords with the two pieces of her broom. She reacted a second too late when the man went for her legs, which resulted in a painful slash at her calf. Kaoru buckled onto the ground, her injured leg unable to support her weight. Kenji whimpered and clung closer to her. Kaoru could hear the man's angry footsteps, but her shoulder started throbbing. He was only a few feet away now. She didn't have time to react; only instinct told her to cover Kenji's body with her own as she prayed to the Gods that he would survive this horrid ordeal. She felt the rush of wind as the blade came down and then-

The sound of two swords clashing.

"If it's the Hitokiri Battousai you want to fight, then have at me, you coward," a voice that Kaoru immediately recognized called out. The words were spoken evenly, with no rush, but the tone was cold and dark. It was the voice of Death himself.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Wow! I can't believe that I finally got some reviews! I'm totally ecstatic! Thanks so much, you guys who reviewed! (I'll have a Reviewer's Corner at the end of every section from now on). Chocolate to all six of you guys! I actually jumped out of my chair when I saw I had reviews (I know, kinda desperate, isn't it?). As for the rest of the people, please click that little button on the bottom right hand corner. It really makes me happy.

A couple of notes on this chapter: 1) In the beginning of the chapter, the "box of colored paints" is actually a make- up kit. I hope I didn't confuse anyone! 2) Yeah, as you can see, Kenji didn't really do anything to get rid of the "bad guy" in this chapter. That doesn't come till the end. On the other hand, Kaoru did kick some ass! 3) In honest opinion, what did you guys think of the fight scene? It was kinda hard for me to write. Please give me some feedback on that one.

P.S. Would you guys do me a favor and check on my profile? Is it still very blank? I wrote like 3 paragraphs full of stuff, but my text won't upload. Can anyone tell me what I'm doing wrong?

REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY!

* * *

**Reviewer's Corner**

**WhiteRabbit5- **Thanks for being my first reviewer! Yeah, you saw my major mess up with the tenses. I tried to be more careful this chapter, but the words just fly from my brain to the computer screen, and I really don't edit much, so, I'll keep trying! I love Kenshin when he's being over polite, but I think he would act more like, well, himself when he's around the people closest to him: Kaoru and Kenji. Think of it this way: The Battousai is the id, the Rurouni is the superego, and Kenshin is the ego. (if I'm confusing you, e-mail me). He acts like a Rurouni most of the time because he's trying to hide his id- the Battousai, but I think he would be more comfortable when around his family, so he is the ego when interacting with them.

**Peacebunnie- **Aw, you thought it was adorable? Thanks. And I'm glad that you decided to review. You make me smile.  FOR THE REST OF YOU 27 NON-REVIEWERS… REVIEW! Learn from her, she decided to forget about laziness and make me happy.

**crazyanimefan101- **Thanks, Wendy, Love you! .

**Myks- **Thanks for being so understanding! You're right; having no reviews makes me feel insecure. I would review your story too, except I can't read Spanish…

**Gabyhyatt- **Yeah, a lot of people thought the first two chapters were cute, but I guess this chapter is a little scary… thanks for reviewing!

**Ridia-san- **Thanks, I thought it would be a good idea to put in some father- son bonding time between the two red- heads.


	4. Blankie

**Kenji to the Rescue**

**Disclaimer: **Do we even need a disclaimer? I mean, what kind of freak lawyer would go on to search for people to sue? And, we're not even gaining any profit from writing these stories; why do we need a disclaimer? Well, just in case some desperate lawyer decides to come read this story: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

**Chapter 4**: Blankie

* * *

Himura Kenshin stood at the doorway of the dojo; his sword drawn. There was nothing remotely gentle about him now. No traces of the pleasant violet- eyed man could be found. His pose was one of a swordsman, and an excellent one at that. His eyes were glowing in the color of liquid amber, his face was cold, and his mouth was set in a hard, rigid line. This Himura Kenshin gave off an aura that was pulsating with danger.

Battousai's mind analyzed the scene in front of him. The man's blade was two inches away from the slender neck of his wife, who had used her body to cover their son. She was hurt; her shoulder was bleeding and so was her right thigh, but there was a steady stream of blood flowing down her calf. She was losing a lot of blood. He would need to finish that man fast.

"You're finally here, Battousai, what took you so long?" the man said nonchalantly.

"Shut up and fight me," Kenshin replied.

"As you wish," the man replied, taking a fighting stance."

During their little conversation, Kaoru had inched away from the attacker, carrying Kenji with her. She was trying to put as much distance as she could between them. She did not want to underestimate a man who stooped low enough to attack unsuspecting children. Kenji whimpered and Kaoru held him tighter as she whispered, "It's all right, it's all right; everything will be fine." She was desperately trying to convince herself that it was true.

"You're going to pay for what you did today," Kenshin threatened with a growl.

"You don't scare me, Battousai," the man chuckled. The man blinked, and when he opened his eyes, the red- haired man was no longer in sight. He tightened the grip on his swords. Too late, he felt the tell- tale gust of wind. The only thing the man remembered was a pair of gleaming amber eyes before he blacked out from the pain of having his nine vital points being attacked at the same time.

Kenshin landed gracefully on the ground just as he heard a dull thud. He turned around and flicked his wrist. The sakabatou he held in his hand turned one hundred and eighty degrees.

Kaoru gasped.

"Kenshin!"

Then, there was a cry of pain. Kaoru had moved her leg the wrong way, causing a jolt of pain. Immediately, Kenshin was at her side, checking her injuries.

"Don't move," he instructed her. He tore off his sleeve and used it to bandage her wounds. Kaoru gazed into his eyes cautiously, as if she were afraid to find out what she would see there. Kenshin's eyes were a breathtaking blend of copper and molten gold. Very rarely did Kaoru get the chance to see this lavish display of color; in fact, it was the first time she had seen his eyes this color since he fought Saitou. Curiously, she found herself unafraid of him, unlike the last time. No, to be afraid of the Battousai was to be afraid of Kenshin, Kaoru mused, and she was definitely not afraid of her husband. Battousai and Kenshin; Kenshin and Battousai; two sides of the same coin. Suddenly, she had an urge to hug the man.

"Don't kill him," she whispered as she looked up at him from his arms.

His magnificent eyes bore into hers.

"Why not? He should die after harming you and Kenji. In fact, he should die just for thinking of harming you and Kenji," Kenshin stated matter-of-factly.

"Don't," Kaoru urged again, "You'll just be giving him what he wants."

"What he wants? He came here to have himself killed?" Kenshin asked, a little confounded. Then, his confusion cleared up at once. Of course. The man could not be stupid enough to assume that he could defeat the Battousai. He must have wanted to die, and instead of suicide, he chose homicide, though why he didn't just hang himself from a fucking tree Kenshin did not know.

"No, Kenshin, he did not come here to die; he came here to ruin you!" Kaoru exclaimed.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru, waiting for further explanation.

"That man came here with the intention of killing you. When all he found was Kenji and I, his new purpose became killing us. All he wants is to see you suffer, Kenshin, and if you kill him, you'll be feeling regret for the rest of his life. Don't break your vow just for this man. If you kill him, he'll get exactly what he wants. Don't let him ruin your life," Kaoru finished with tears threatening to escape.

Kenshin softened. Kaoru was right. He shouldn't let the man ruin his life. Kenshin did not want to kill the man knowing that he would die happily. He tightened their embrace and nestled his face into her fragrant hair, breathing in the scent of peace and comfort. Kaoru sobbed lightly, relived that everything _did_ turn out all right.

After Kaoru's sobs receded into hiccups, Kenshin leaned back and wiped her tears tenderly with what was left of his gi. Kaoru gave him a watery smile.

"I'm sorry; this was all my fault," he apologized softly.

All at once, Kaoru's relief turned into anger.

"Kenshin, I thought we went over this already! Stop blaming everything on yourself! It's not your fault that some psycho killer decided to drop by, it's not your fault that we ate all of the tofu for dinner last night, it's not your fault that I didn't get enough sleep, and it's not your fault that Kenji decided to become a night owl all of a sudden!" she ranted as she glared at him.

Kenshin wanted to remind her that it was entirely his fault that there was a Kenji there to keep her awake during the night in the first place, but after seeing the fierce expression on her face, he wisely decided against it. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed her.

Kaoru smiled.

"That's better," she said.

Suddenly, a look of fright came over her face.

"Where's Kenji?" she gasped.

Kenshin was amused with the expression on his wife's face as she went on and on about all the terrible things that could have happened to a poor, defenseless baby.

"I swear I was holding him just five minutes ago! He could have been kidnapped by another psycho killer, or he could have crawled into the street and got run over by a carriage, or he could have tried to eat something from the ground and choked to death, or he…." her voice trailed off as Kenshin tapped her on the head.

"Or," he said softly, "He could have fallen asleep."

He pointed to a little red head curled up in what seemed like a yellow blanket.

"Oh," she replied softly.

Kenshin walked to pick up Kenji and handed him over to Kaoru. Kaoru carried their baby with her good arm.

"How about if I get you to the clinic?" he asked.

"But Kenshin, I can't walk with my leg like this! I can barely stand-!"

Kaoru's protest was cut short as Kenshin lifted his wife.

"Well now, I can't be as cruel as to disappoint a lady in distress, can I?" he asked slyly. Kaoru laughed and patted him playfully on the head.

"Well, since my knight in shining armor has already so graciously offered help, it would be very unladylike for me to refuse, ne?" she played along. Just then, Kenji stirred and buried his tiny head deeper into his mother's bosom.

"I think we better get going," she whispered.

"Hai," her husband replied. He would go to the police station and tell Saitou about the bastard lying on his dojo floor after he dropped Kaoru off at Dr. Genzai's. He would make sure the bastard got what he deserved under Saitou's care.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked suddenly, interrupting his thoughts about how best to torture the man.

"Hmm?" he answered.

"Was that my new kimono that Kenji was using as a blanket?"

**x x x x x **

A strange man stepped into the Kamiya dojo. He looked, to say the least, abnormal. The sickly white pallor of his skin indicated that he had never spent a day in the sun. His eyes were a beady black, and they had a certain look of malice. He was dressed, from head to toe, in white. A grin basked his face, and it made his eyes crinkle and turn into narrow slits. In some ways, he resembled a serpent, sly and ready to strike at any time.

During the fight, he kept carefully out of sight. He only knew of the results because he had seen Battousai walk out with his wife and child. His research told him that some swordsmen were capable of sensing "ki", so he kept a careful distance. As soon as he knew he was out of range, the man had snaked back into the dojo.

The man cursed the fool who failed his mission. He walked briskly to where the injured man laid and spat on his face. He then proceeded to nudge the man's face with a leathered foot. After a few moments, the man stirred. A few seconds later, one eye cracked open.

"Ah… boss…." He wheezed.

"Here, drink this," the man in white offered kindly. He took a small vial out of his pocket and handed it to the man on the ground.

The injured man looked confused.

"It makes all the pain go away," the serpent explained.

The man nodded gratefully and swallowed the contents of the vial with one gulp.

Suddenly, he thrashed violently, as if under excruciating pain. The thrashing eventually withered into twitching, and there he remained twitching for a few more seconds until he stilled.

"Such a repulsive brute," the white- clad man announced. Then, he turned around and left.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **First of all, THANK YOU, PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! I'm overzealous because of your comments.

Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been pretty busy so far. My summer is composed of four classes a week, two classes a day, excluding Saturday and Sunday. (Well, Monday too; I only have one class on Monday).

A couple of things I need to clear up: 1) This story is not as short as some believe, 2) There IS more than one baddie in here, as you can see from the end of this chapter, 3) Kenji's kick ass scene does not come until the last part, 4) This isn't really important, but remember that "long piece of yellow colored material" that Kenji was playing with in Chapter 3? It has reappeared in this chapter.

Hmm… I think that's all the confusion I need to clear up for now. Once again, thank you, reviewers. And I also thank the other people that continue to read this story. Until next time!

* * *

**Reviewer's Corner:**

**Peacebunnie**- You thought the fight scene was clear? Cool. I had a lot of trouble with that one.

**WhiteRabbit5- **You know what? When I was typing "Pink was Dada," I thought you might have like it. As for your comment about why Kaoru wouldn't put Kenji down. Well, I thought that a man who was low enough to an innocent child would do anything to get his way, so I think Kaoru might have been worried that the bad guy would take a stab at Kenji if he had the chance. You had to write an essay on Freud? You probably take psychology right? I only know about Freud's theory because my English teacher was talking about him when we had a discussion about "Lord of the Flies." (I'll be 15 this coming September 8 and a sophomore in high school). I really appreciate your lengthy reviews.

**kenshins-babe**- Aw, you love my story? Thanks. I promise I'll try to write as well as I can. Thanks for the support!

**1KENSHINLOVER- **Sorry you didn't get the explanation you wanted; as you can tell, the bad guy from Chapter 3 isn't all that important, so I didn't bother giving a history behind him. All I tell you guys is that he was hired by a creepy guy. I'm lazy.

**hisui-chan02- **Yeah, I have tons of grammatical errors. Like Dent pointed out, I wrote in one sentence, "… Kenji managed to catch Kenji before he hit the ground". It was supposed to be Kaoru managed to catch Kenji, but stupid me. I will do my best to keep Kenji as cute as possible.)

**Miharu Kawashi- **Thanks, I'm happy when you're happy. 

**Kalai Eljahn- **Thanks for the compliment! You know what, I actually wanted it to be labled Romance/ General/ Humor/ Action, but I guess a story with too many labels is confusing.

**Prince Aoshi-** Thank you, and as you can see, I did continue the story.

**chibi-oro-redhead- **Thanks for the support! Your wish came true- Kenshin did kick the dude's ass. Are you British by any chance? You spell "ass" "arse". That's British. Right?

**Dent**- I know you love me, Claudie, but two reviews for one chapter? That's touching. Lol! You make me look so desperate! You actually put my name instead of your name in the "Reviewer's Name" thing. Lol. Nerd! You _are _a idiot, but thanks for reading my story! I love that you love it. Don't worry; your review isn't wasted. I'm actually double checking my work for grammatical errors! gasp

**alex**- So, you FINALLY decided to read my story have you? You poor thing, you have to go study… well, Wendy, Angela, and I are all suffering with you, but Wendy gets it easy cuz it's her last week of school… not fair. Angela has to go to school from like 8:00 to 6:00; that's a long time. You have classes in the afternoon while I have to wake up at 6:30 every morning. Yup, this summer has been pretty boring, but at least you're out of country. I'm stuck here in Fremont/ San Jose.


	5. In need of a babysitter

**Kenji to the Rescue**

**Disclaimer:** Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Kenshin, so please don't sue.

**Chapter 5:** In need of a babysitter

* * *

Kaoru was surprised when she answered the knock upon her dojo door to find the mailman standing with a letter in his hand. Kaoru was puzzled; the Kamiya Dojo hardly received any mail, and her curiosity peaked when she spied black characters written gracefully on the crisp white envelope: _To Kamiya Kaoru_.

Kaoru thanked the mailman and offered him tea. The man politely refused and hurried away. The rumors he heard about the young dojo owner's culinary skills were enough to make him nervous about a cup of tea.

Kaoru frowned a little at the mailman's hurried exit. What did she do to scare the mailman like that? She closed the dojo door as Kenshin walked out to join her, holding a freshly changed Kenji in his arms.

"Who was that?" Kenshin asked.

"The mailman," Kaoru replied, holding up her hand.

"Are you sure?" Kenshin inquired.

"Huh?" Kaoru looked at him, confused.

"Are you sure it was a mailman? Did he look suspicious? Acted out of the ordinary?" Kenshin shot at her, a worried expression on his face.

Kaoru realized what was going on. It had only been a week since the madman made his horrific entrance at the dojo. Kenshin had been very jumpy since then. He was constantly patrolling the dojo, and he tripled check the locks every night. The family had gone out only once since then, and only for grocery shopping.

Kaoru sighed. She loved her husband to pieces, but Kenshin was really starting to overdo it.

"No, Kenshin, the man seemed perfectly normal to me. He did not act anything out of the ordinary, although, come to think of it, he did leave in a hurry," she remembered, her brow furrowed, "and after I asked him for a cup of tea too, I don't- oh."

Kaoru's perplexed look disappeared, replaced by grim expression.

"It figures; tea. I don't know what went wrong! I remember Tae saying something about putting in a little bit of garlic to enhance the flavor!" she exclaimed.

"Garlic?" Kenshin's eyebrows shot up.

"I don't know. Maybe it was ginseng. It began with a "g"," she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oro!"

**x x x x x **

The Himura family was sitting at the dining table. There was an air of anticipation as Kaoru carefully removed the letter from the envelope. Kaoru's eyes widened as she scanned the contents the message.

_Dearest Kaoru,_

_How have you been? I am sorry to say that it has been a while since we last saw each other. I heard that you are married now, congratulations! Please give my fondest regards to your husband; he is one lucky man._

_I am an old man now, and I'm afraid the time has come for me to go. I only wish to see you once again, my dear. I am hosting a tournament of sorts, and I've invited all of my old friends. Everyone will be staying at my place, so there will be plenty of time for catching up. _

_Humor an old man and come join us. The tournament will take place next Friday._

_Signed,_

_Yamada Taro_

"Yamada-san, is he an old friend?" Kenshin inquired.

"Yes, a very old friend. He knew my father," Kaoru answered softly. She was blinking rapidly, and Kenshin knew her well enough to know what was going to happen next.

He put Kenji aside and pulled her gently into his arms, being extra careful not to touch her injured shoulder or her leg. She immediately melted into his embrace.

"I just- I can't believe he's going. He was always so cheerful, so energetic. I can't imagine him gone! He was always so nice to me. After my mother died, he used to do anything to cheer me up. I don't want him to die; I love him so much, Kenshin," she cried. A solitary tear traveled made its path slowly along the curve of her cheek.

"It's all right, Kaoru. Dying is natural. It happens to everyone, at some time or another. He's not sorry about it, so you shouldn't be either. The best thing you can do right now is to make the last memories of his life happy ones," he soothed her, stroking her hair softly.

Kaoru sniffled.

"I guess you're right," she agreed, drying her tears on the front of his gi.

She looked up and gave him a small smile, and then she placed her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I know," he said with a teasing grin.

"Baka," Kaoru scolded lovingly.

He laughed and lifted her off the ground.

"We can leave the day after tomorrow, but you have to promise me, no sparring. I know Megumi says your wounds are healing very fast, but you're still injured." he announced, suddenly business- like.

"All right, but who will take care of Kenji while we're gone?"

"Kenji? Why can't we take Kenji with us?" Kenshin asked.

"Don't you think that it'll be a bit… out of place to bring a baby along? It _is_ a tournament, and I doubt there will be many women there, much less babies. Wouldn't it be a little disrespectful?" Kaoru said.

"I guess so," he remarked.

"You know," Kaoru started thoughtfully, "Yahiko owes me a big favor."

"Really? I don't remember that."

Kaoru snorted.

"After I gave him free room and board for five years _and_ taught him swordsmanship, I'd say he owes me a _huge_ favor,"

**x x x x x**

Yahiko was woken rudely by a loud rapping at his door.

"All right, all right, I'm up, I'm up," he got off his futon grumpily. After making sure that he was slightly presentable, he opened the door.

Yahiko's eyes widened in horror as he saw the tiny fist reaching for him. He tried to back away.

Too late.

"Ow, ow, not the hair, kid! Not the hair!" he protested as Kenji pulled on the black, spiky stuff that grew in every direction.

Kaoru burst out laughing and even Kenshin had to stifle a chuckle in order to save Yahiko from further embarrassment.

"Well, Yahiko, at least he's not gnawing at your head," Kaoru consoled.

The teenager scowled.

"Hey, I was still a kid back then," he defended.

Kaoru only handed Kenji over to him in response. The little boy's fist was tightly attached to a lock of Yahiko's hair. The slight jerk of her shoulder as she shifted told him that something was wrong. Worry immediately clouded his features.

"Kaoru, are you hurt?" he asked, with concern apparent in his tone.

The woman sighed.

"Yes, unfortunately, another crazy madman decided to stop by the dojo," she informed him.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Calm down, Yahiko," Kenshin cut in, "Why don't we go inside the house."

It took a moment for Yahiko to realize that he hadn't invited his guests into the house yet.

**x x x x x **

"So let me get this straight; you've just been injured last week and now you're traveling to Kyoto?" he questioned disapprovingly.

"Yes, and I need you to take care of Kenji while we're gone," Kaoru stated matter-of-factly.

"What? Take care of the brat?"

"Hey, be careful who you're calling brat," Kaoru warned him. "His mother can still beat you up to a bloody pulp."

"Yahiko, we know you will take good care of Kenji," Kenshin spoke.

Yahiko paused for a moment, and then he nodded. Kenshin trusted him, and he didn't want to betray the man's trust.

"All right, I'll do it."

Kenji tugged on Yahiko's hair once in approval.

"Baka!" he exclaimed happily.

"Yup," Yahiko agreed, "I must be a baka to get stuck with you."

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Aw… I only got 7 reviews for Chapter 4, compared to 11 for Chapter 3. Is it because Chapter 4 wasn't as interesting? I know this chapter was not as action- packed as before, but I promise more will happen in the next few installments, so PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! This part is pretty slow because I needed a break from the fight scene. It seriously stressed me out. Oh yeah, Yahiko owns Sano's place now, since he's gone to travel around the world.

I have a very bad case of writer's block, but your reviews inspire me, so REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

**P.S. **If you haven't read about my LEGO ® incident, go check my profile now.

* * *

**Reviewer's Corner:**

**WCgirl-** Thanks for the compliment! And thanks for taking the time to review! 

**hisui-chan02- **Is someone trying to kill Kenshin? You'll just have to read and find out.

**1kenshinlover- **I totally agree with you. I hate that Kenshin worked so hard for the new era just to have Kenji hate him for it. Don't worry, Kenshin doesn't die or leave in this fic. Thanks for your support!

**Ayuka-** Thanks; I try hard to make their moments all fluffy and stuff. I think they're the sweetest couple. I'm glad that you like my story/ And, yeah, I got my little sister to edit my chapters for me before I post them. I hope you'll continue to read and review!

**alex- **You think this story is shallow? How could you? My own brother insulting my writing… just kidding. I'll take it as constructive criticism. And, the major plot twist didn't even make its debut yet. Things will get more complex once they reach Kyoto.

**haruko sohma- **Well, thank you very much. Sweet and action- packed was exactly what I was going for, even though the two terms kinda contrast each other. Thanks for the support!

**crazyanimefan101- **Thanks for editing this story, and I know how much computer time I take up. Thanks for being so understanding! I love you, Wendy!


	6. The Baby and the Sitter

**Kenji to the Rescue**

**Disclaimer: **I am not earning any profit from writing this. Really.

**Chapter 6: **The Baby and the Sitter

* * *

"Cro-a-a-a-a-k."

At first, Kenji was only dimly aware of that noise beside him. It reminded the little boy of the time Mommy and Dada brought him to a place with muddy brown water and tall green plants. It was night, he remembered, and a glowing bug landed on his hand. He tried to pick it up, but it flew away in a blink of an eye. Kenji recalled the deep, throaty sounds coming from a tall patch of grass growing beside the mucky water.

"Croak."

He had trotted towards the sound and waited. Finally, he saw something move from the corner of his eye. It was a big, brown thing with bumps all over its skin. As Kenji stared, the brown animal did something incredible. Its mouth suddenly swelled, like a balloon. Then, it made the sound.

"Croak."

Kenji goggled, wide- eyed, as the thing did it again.

"Cro- croak."

Kenji was reminded of Uncle Yahiko; whenever he came to eat, his mouth would always look like that, so puffed up that Kenji thought it would burst. Of course, that was only if his Dada was the one in the kitchen. Whenever it was Mommy, Uncle Yahiko would turn an odd shade of green.

"Cro-a-a-a-a-a-k."

Kenji snapped back into reality. He was wide awake now, and determined to find the brown thing hiding somewhere in the room.

"Cro-a-a-a-a-a-k."

Kenji paused and turned to his right. The only thing he saw was Uncle Yahiko, who was still sleeping. Kenji was confused. Where could it be?

"Cro-a-a-a-a-a-k." The sound was coming from UncleYahiko's mouth, which was wide open. Revelation dawned on him. But of course! He reached towards Uncle Yahiko's mouth slowly, cautiously, as to not scare the animal hiding in there.

Kenji stuck one tiny hand in the huge cavern of Yahiko's mouth and moved it around. There! He felt something soft and wet. With a giggle of triumph, he pulled.

"YWOAR!"

**x x x x x**

The disgruntled teenager glared at the red-haired child beside him. Sometimes he swore that, aside from Kaoru's brilliant blue eyes, Kenji inherited the habit of tormenting him to no end. Like now.

Yahiko wriggled his tongue experimentally. Good. At least it was still there. For one terrifying moment, he thought Kenji had torn his tongue clean off. He shook his head in disbelief. Who knew a seemingly harmless little baby could possess so much strength?

"Kenji, you bad boy; you almost ripped my tongue off! What were you thinking! After I was nice enough to baby-sit you for a whole week too! You're a very bad boy!" Yahiko reprimanded.

Kenji did not understand the gibberish that Uncle Yahiko was saying, but he did understand two words.

Bad boy.

Kenji whimpered. His lower lip started quivering dangerously. His eyes widened; then narrowed. His face scrunched up in a pained expression for a moment before-

"Oh shit," Yahiko muttered.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Yahiko jumped up and immediately took Kenji into his arms. He had been dealing with Kenji long enough to know what to do in a situation like this. With one arm, he held Kenji firmly against his body, and with the other, Yahiko patted Kenji rhythmically.

"Okay, Kenji. Don't cry, Look, I'm sorry okay? You're not a bad boy; you're a very good boy; the best, in fact. Be nice to Uncle Yahiko and stop crying okay, Kenji?" he pleaded while pacing slowly around the room.

Eventually, Kenji's wails reduced to whimpers, and his whimpers reduced to hiccups. He snuggled closer to Yahiko and laid there, contently.

Yahiko smiled. Kenji could reduce the heart of even the toughest street brawler into a puddle of melted butter in a matter of minutes.

"Come on, Kenji. Let's go eat breakfast."

**x x x x x**

While Yahiko busied himself in the kitchen, Kenji decided to go exploring. He had been to Uncle Yahiko's house only a few times before, and this time he was determined to give this house a thorough investigation.

After inspecting the dining room, Kenji decided there was little of interest there. At first, the large pot hidden away at the corner of the room held great expectations, but when Kenji finally lifted the lid, he was greeted by something that could have been rice once but now looked like colorful turquoise bubbles on top of a layer of burnt… something. Kenji turned around, uninterested. Nothing he hadn't seen before, living with Mommy.

His next target was the living room. He glanced around, hoping to find something worth his time. There was a small, dried-out fishbone tucked beneath a cushion, and that only kept him entertained until he accidentally broke it in two. Just as Kenji was about to move onto the next room, his eye caught something along the wall.

It was a long bundle, wrapped very neatly by a blue cloth. Kenji felt like he had seen it before. Assuming Kenji knew French and was already fluent in translating his thoughts into words, the phrase he'd pick to describe this feeling would be, undoubtedly, déjà vu.

Kenji crawled closer towards the bundle. When he was only a hair's-breadth away, he reached out and touched it. He could feel that, underneath the layer of cloth, the object was very solid and sturdy. Kenji tugged on it and was surprised when it didn't budge. It was heavy, but that didn't discourage Kenji at all. He kept on pulling and pulling, until at last the long, blue thing lost its balance and tipped over with a loud _thunk_.

A split-second later, Yahiko rushed towards the scene. When he saw the bundle laying on the ground and the guilty expression on the baby's face, he connected the dots and immediately knew what happened.

Yahiko bent down to lift Kenji up with one arm and pick up the fallen object with the other. He removed the cloth around it with little difficulty and revealed a graceful sword, nestled in its sleek, black sheath.

"This was your dad's," he informed the child softly.

The small red-head reached out and touched the sakabatou softly.

"Dada," he whispered.

Yahiko nodded.

"You remember, Kenji? You were so small then, even smaller than you are now, as hard as it is to imagine. Your dad gave it to me."

Yahiko was lost in a world full of memories, when they had been one big family. Back when Sano hadn't left. He missed those times. He hadn't realized it then, but out of his whole life, the four years he had spent in the Kamiya dojo were the only ones that allowed him to be, well, a kid. They all had different roles to play; Kenshin, Sano, Kaoru, and even Megumi. They had to be a sibling and a parent at the same time. Yahiko could only imagine how tough that must have been.

Just as he was taking a stroll down Memory Lane, an unpleasant odor brought him back to reality.

"What the…"

Yahiko's nose twitched.

"Oh shit! The rice!"

**x x x x x**

As Yahiko scurried back into the kitchen, Kenji scrabbled into the bedroom. Even though he slept in the room the night before, he was too sleepy to check it out. Until now.

Kenji surveyed the room. There. On a small, flat piece of wood, there was a plate. Full of black stuff. Kenji remembered this. Mommy had one just like it back home. Once or twice, he had seen her put it around her eyes. He thought she looked really pretty after she was done. Kenji wanted to look pretty too.

There was a big stick, with fur at the end right beside the plate. Kenji had seen his Mommy put on the black stuff with a smaller stick, but the bigger the better.

Kenji dipped the rod into the inky puddle. Then, he began to brush his face with frenzy, just like he had seen Mommy do it.

**x x x x x **

Yahiko sighed in defeat. No matter how much he teased Kaoru, no matter how much he hated to admit it, Kaoru could cook better than he can.

Oh well, it was almost noon anyway. They could always eat lunch at the Akabeko. Yahiko stilled for a second. Today was the day. He had poured his heart into the letter he wrote last week, but every time he wanted to go deliver it, he chickened out at the very last moment.

"Oh man, Yahiko, you're turning into another tori-atama," he had mumbled to himself.

He resolved to give her the letter today. And he was not going to chicken out. No, he wasn't.

"You're a man now. Yahiko," he told himself. He sighed.

"Come on, Kenji, we're going to the Akabeko now!" he yelled out.

"Kenji!"

Yahiko searched the living room and the dining room. Nope, no signs of a trouble-making red-head anywhere. The teenager opened the door of the bedroom.

"Kenji!"

The boy lifted his head and looked at his caretaker with wide, innocent eyes. Yahiko had to laugh. The kid managed a clueless expression that would put Kenshin's rurouni face to shame, while holding a brush in one hand, half of his face completely black. The ink was especially concentrated around his eyes, which made him look like-

Yahiko burst out laughing. He couldn't help it.

"Yup, Kenji," he managed to say between guffaws, "You are definitely busu's kid! Racoons, both of you!"

**x x x x x **

"Ah- choo!"

"Are you all right, Kaoru? Do you feel cold?" Kenshin asked worriedly,

"I'm fine, Kenshin," she assured her husband. Kaoru didn't why she sneezed all of a sudden. She had been fine a moment ago.

"Somebody must have been talking about me." Kaoru made a face.

"I'm sure they were," Kenshin chuckled.

The couple stood outside the Yamada-san's dojo. Kaoru smiled.

"Shall we?" Kenshin asked graciously, and then he took another step forward and knocked.

**x x x x x **

Yahiko only stared, his mouth wide open, in shock. He had just finished giving Kenji a bath and a new change of clothes. The raven- haired boy was about to clean up his desk when he spotted the ruined letter. The letter that he had spent more than an hour writing, the letter that he had poured his heart and soul into, the letter that was supposed to be delivered to a certain brunette today.

"Kenji…" Yahiko managed to say.

Suddenly, the little boy became very nervous. He had a feeling that he did something very, very bad. Kenji wanted to say something, anything to express his regret. He racked his brain for the right word.

"Bye?" the baby said, a little uncertainly.

Yahiko looked at the baby. A second before, he had been on the verge of tears, but after the one word of encouragement from little red-head…

"You're right, Kenji!" Yahiko stated firmly, banging his fist on the table.

"It's time for us to go! I'm gonna tell Tsubame myself, right now!"

With that, the teenager scooped up his charge and marched towards the general direction of the Akebeko.

Confusing thoughts were flying around Kenji's mind like a swarm of angry flies. What had just happened with Uncle Yahiko? There was one word that was perfect for the occasion. He had heard Dada say it so many times. What was it again? O…o… oh, now he remembered.

"Oro!"

**x x x x x**

"Yamada-san!" Kaoru exclaimed as soon as she saw the old man

"Kaoru! What a surprise!" the old man chuckled, and indeed, there was a look of astonishment on his face.

"I've got to hand it to you, Yamada-san, you _do_ make the best jokes," Kaoru laughed.

The man looked confused.

"Jokes?" he asked, puzzled.

There was a moment of awkward silence. Kenshin chose that time to introduce himself.

"Hello. My name is Himura Kenshin. I'm Kaoru's husband," he said.

Yamada smiled.

"Oh, Kaoru got married? Well, she made a fine choice, marrying a nice young man like you."

"I thought you already knew I was married," the woman said, befuddled.

"Really?" the man asked with one brow raised.

"Yes, you mentioned Kenshin in your letter," she explained.

"Letter? What letter?"

**x x x x x**

Yahiko took a deep breath. It was time.

He plucked Kenji down onto the nearest seat.

"You stay here, Kenji. I'll be right back."

With firm resolve, Yahiko headed for the pretty young waitress with the auburn color hair.

Kenji laughed. He had a feeling something good was going to happen. The little boy turned around to get a better look at the couple.

Just at that moment, a cloaked man swooped in. After glancing around for a few seconds, he picked the baby up and headed out the door, leaving no indication that he had ever been there.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I just reread my last entry and, to tell the truth, it sucks. It really sucks. I felt so horrible that I wrote something so bad, and then I read your reviews and all of them were so encouraging that I felt immediately better. Thanks you guys! 9 reviews! I'm so happy!  I tried to make this chappie as fun to read as I could, but I'm worried that you guys won't understand what I'm typing. Trying to write from a one-year-old's point of view is pretty hard.

OHMYGOD! I've been so busy that I haven't had the time to read any fics at all! I've only had time to type a little each day. Hey, you guys, if you find any good fics, tell me about them! I'll definitely find time to read next week.

If you guys checked out my profile before, look at it again! I've updated with another weird incident! This week features: How I Lost My First Tooth.

About this chapter:.1) Yahiko snores like a toad. I'm sorry if the beginning confused you. But if you think about it, a snore does sound kinda like a croak… kinda. 2) Heh, if you totally did not get the Yahiko and the letter thing; Yahiko wrote a Tsubame a letter confessing his feelings for her, and Kenji splotched ink all over it 3) gasp What's this? Kenji got kidnapped? And Yamada-san's "letter"? What's up with that? Read to find out!

Know what? I've got a compromise of sorts. I get an average of 7 reviews per chapter, and I update about one every 20 days, so… for every review I get that's over 7, I'll update the chapter one day faster. That means, if I get 8 reviews, I'll update in 19 days. If I get 10 reviews, I'll update in 17 days, and so on and so forth.

Come on people, let's get reviewing!

* * *

**To All the Wonderful People who Reviewed:**

**crazyanimefan101-** Eh, Yahiko's not _all_ that grown-up. I try to make him still a little childish. Thanks for editing.

**hisui-chan02- **Ha ha. Well, the way I think of it, Yahiko does owe Kaoru a huge favor, Megumi went back to her hometown, and Sano already left for God-knows-where, so, naturally, Yahiko gets stuck with Kenji. Thanks for reviewing!

**Ayuka- **Yeah, the last chapter wasn't so great. I hope this one was better! Lol. Yeah, garlic was the first thing I could think of. But I've heard that ginseng tea is supposed to be good…

**Kalai Eljahn- **As you can probably tell by now, the tournament is nonexistent. Why? And who _did _write that letter? Ha ha, you have to read the next chapter to find out! Please continue reviewing!

**1kenshinlover- **I'm glad you liked it!  Did you like the LEGO ® incident? Read my updated one then!

**kenshins-babe- **Good things happening? Well, good things are happening to my story, but not to poor Kenji. Thanks for taking the time to review!

**haruko sohma**- Ha ha, isn't Kenji the most adorable little thing ever? I tried to make him extra cute in this chapter! Sorry I take so long to update, but this chapter was really long, so I guess that makes up for the wait time!

**Joker**- Heh, it's okay if you don't review the first time you read my story; just as long as you review! I'm glad that you like my LEGO ® incident. If you liked it, check out my profile again for another one! Thanks for reviewing!

**Miharu Kawashi**- Yeah, poor Yahiko… but I would take Kenji in any day! No, Yahiko doesn't get any help, and what will he do now that Kenji's gone!


End file.
